The Fighter from Above
by JazLiy75
Summary: Jazmin Liyana Amril along with Serga and Arisya made their way to Slugterra. Join them as they tried to adapt their new life in the world beneath their feet. What will happen when Jazmin join the Shane Gang and Blakk Industries? What is the agenda she's hiding from everyone. (Warning: Set after Slugterra: Into the Shadows. Might contain spoilers. Pairing: Blakkmin, Elixie)


**JazLiy75: Hi, everyone. I'm back to restart one of my fanfics.**

 **Dr Blakk: And which one is it?**

 **JazLiy75: My Love for a Villain of course! But I might change the title and this time, I'll start of with a bit more appropriate first chapter.**

 **Jazmin: I see...You're trying to improve your writing style.**

 **JazLiy75: Yup and now let's go on with the story.**

* * *

 **1\. New People on the Block**

Eli's POV

"And finishing blow."

"NO! I was so close to winning this game!"

Just listening to what Trixie and Kord said, I knew that he had lost the game as usual. It was just a normal day in Slugterra and two months had past after the Shane Gang and I defeated Tad, the son of Dr Thaddius Blakk. Just remembering him kinda reminded me of Twist. The only similarity they had was their betrayal towards me. Now, I must be careful of trusting other people to join the gang, especially those who may look like a good person on the outside.

I went to the kitchen to get something to eat and hopefully, distract my thoughts. I need to stay strong and throw away all the negative matters.

Once I reached the kitchen, a foul smell just inserted into my nose. Oh no! Don't tell that was Pronto cooking. As I looked at Pronto, my instincts were right, much to my fear. Better go somewhere else before...

"Hey, Eli. Wanna try the new recipe Pronto had made?"

Too late for that! Pronto had to notice me now. I had no idea on what excuse that I should use this time. If there was anything that could help me to get out of my situation...

Suddenly, an alarm went off, which much to my relief saved my life from Pronto's cooking as Trixie and Kord went towards the screen.

"Eli, there's a distress call from Quiet Lawn Cavern. And guess who's making a comeback,"said Trixie, pointing at the screen.

As soon as I reached the screen and looked at it carefully, I felt like I wanted to punched the screen. Billy and the Hooligan caused trouble again. When will they ever give up?

After a few minutes watching, I began to notice Billy holding a young girl with long black hair in his arms. Hearing the girl shouting for help, I knew that she was in trouble and immediately went to get all my gear as I said to the rest of the gang,"Guess we have to save the day."

A half an hour later...

It didn't take long for us to get here since Pronto led us to a shortcut. As I looked around the cavern, it seemed there was more damage than the last we got here. I didn't expect this situation to get worse. Lots of people were injured, homes were about to crumble and the place was a really huge mess. But one thing surprised me was the Hooligan disappeared with the girl we saw earlier. They weren't there when we got here.

Since we got here, we all helped everyone in cleaning the cavern and treated the injured people. It took about two and a half hours for everything to get done but there were still more damage that needed to be fixed.

As everyone went back to their normal routine, I noticed a guy with brown hair was looking around as he was searching for something. Without hesitation, I walked up towards him, asking,"Excuse me, mister? May I know who you are and who or what are you looking for?"

He then turned around and looked at me with those silver eyes of his. Just looking at his facial expression, I could see that he was worried about someone.

"The name's Serga and I'm looking for my friend, Jazmin. We're new around here actually. Well, the big possibility is that my friend my chased the Holligang..."

"Chasing the Holligang?! Is your friend crazy?!" I asked Serga but he just stayed silent.

Grabbing the new guy's hand, I led him to the rest of the gang. Trixie and Kord were tilting their head a bit but Pronto walked towards him and raised an eyebrow before looking at me.

"Eli, why are are you bringing this new guy to the gang? You cannot trust anyone easily. Remember what happen when you let Twist and Tad join the gang? Both of them betray you."

"Yeah, bro. I don't want it to happen for the third time," Kord added.

I sighed as I explained to them.

"I know that. But this guy, Serga said that his friend chased the Holligang and we must save his friend."

Then, I looked at Serga before saying,"Can you tell me where your friend went?"

"Sure. I can sense her location so it will be easier for us to find her."

When the rest of the gang agreed to save Jazmin, everyone got onto their own mecha as Serga rode with me. We rode off once everything was ready. Along the way, Serga described about Jazmin's current apprearence so that it would be easier for us to recognize her.

Thanks to Serga, we finally managed to find the Holligang and a black hair woman in a sky blue shirt with the first two button being left unbuttoned and both long sleeves being folded up to her elbows, a black skirt which reached half of her thigh and both her wrist wrapped up in bandages a few meters away from us. I believed that woman was Serga'a friend, Jazmin since her appearance did match the description Serga had told earlier. As we got closer, I could hear Billy saying something that he had never said before.

"Okay! Okay! We surrender! My g...gang and I promise that we won't trash down Quiet Lawn Cavern ever again!"

Okay... Is it me or did Billy and his gang just give up? Because the Billy I know wouldn't just surrender that easily.

The next voice I heard was Jazmin's, which did nearly give the chill down my spine. Her voice sounded as harsh as any General from a military army.

"You better keep your promise! And don't even hurt my little sister ever again! Now go before I change my mind!"

Just hearing her voice scared the heck out of me but with the courage I have, I led the rest of the Shane Gang to get closer when the Holligang retreated.

It didn't took long before I noticed Jazmin looking at us walking towards us with the little girl I saw earlier from the distress call. When she got close enough, she smiled before starting the introduction.

"Oh! You must be the Shane Gang. I'm Jazmin Liyana Amril, age 25 and this little girl here is my adopted little sister, Arisya. I see that you've met my half wolf brother, Serga. And the three of us know you four before we got here actually. It's really nice to meet you all."

The rest of the gang and I were surprised when they know us. But isn't it normal for them to know us like the rest of the Slugterrans?

She held out her right hand as she looked at me. I didn't know why it was so hard to just shake her hand and thinking that I could trust her and her friends. Even the rest of the gang felt a bit hesitant after Twist and Tad's betrayals.

"Dude, are you sure we could trust them?" Kord began to ask, doubting in trusting them.

"Yeah, Eli. You know that we've discuss this issue about thrice. I don't want to have anymore traitors in the gang and I know you don't wanna that to happen as well,"Trixie was the next one to comment.

Pronto just looked at the three of the them with the same suspicious look when he first saw Tad.

Thanks to our doubts, Jazmin just sighed and put her hand back. I thought she was angry or disappointed but when I looked at her, she was smiling. The next thing she said didn't just surprised me but the whole gang as well.

"I know that Twist and Tad betrayed you four before and it's hard to trust the three of us after being backstabbed twice. But maybe time will help you to trust us eventually."

"Wait! How did you know about Twist and Tad's betrayal? Who exactly are you? Where did you come from?"

Jazmin's reaction towards my questions nearly made Serga laughed. She just blinked and looked a bit dizzy. Maybe I shot too many questions at once.

"Hold there, Shane. Please ask one by one because too many questions at the same time gives me a headache,"said Jazmin as she put her hand on her forehead.

Seeing her having a headache did concern me as I wanted to help her. As I turned to look at the gang, they looked at each other and nodded reluctantly, knowing what I was thinking about.

When I was about to approach to her, she was already on the ground, unconscious. Serga and Arisya tried to wake her up.

" _Abang Serga, Arisya rasa Kak Jazmin dah pengsan lagi_ , (Serga, I think Jazmin had just fainted again.)"said Arisya, in a language that none of the Shane Gang and I could understand.

Serga seemed to understand what Arisya said before carrying Jazmin and walked towards us.

"Eli Shane, you did ask where Jazmin, Arisya and I are from, right?"

I nodded, feeling a bit more suspense in the air.

"Well, we aren't actually from around here and I believe that you and your gang knew which place that I meant."

My eyes widened. "No way! Don't tell me..."

"That's right. We're actually from the Surface..."

"WHAT?!" Trixie, Kord, Pronto and I shouted at the same time.

* * *

 **Eli: Wow! You manage to finish the first chapter.**

 **Dr Blakk: Even thought that some parts of the chapter you have to finish during your flight home.**

 **JazLiy75: It doesn't matter. At least I finished the first chapter to publish this story.**

 **Eli: So, what's gonna happen next?**

 **Dr Blakk: And when will I make my.** **..*looks at his fingernails* appearence in this story?**

 **JazLiy75: Well, you just have to find out. I'll try to update this story as soon as I can. That's all for now. Don't forget to read and review. Jaz OUT**!


End file.
